


Valentine’s Day Sucks (If you don’t have great friends)

by Sleepy_Kitten



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (only hinted), Comfort, Dungeons & Dragons References, Friendship, Non-Sexual Age Play, Valentine’s Day, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Kitten/pseuds/Sleepy_Kitten
Summary: Will use not in the mood for the holiday that steals away his friends in pairs. Can they show him it’s a day worth enjoying?~~~~Valentine’s gift exchange for Megamarvelousnerd! I’m a week late bc I had no power I’m so sorry
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Suzie (mentioned), Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair (mentioned), Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 18





	Valentine’s Day Sucks (If you don’t have great friends)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megamarvelousnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/gifts).



> The prompt was “Just anything super sweet and cute” so I hope this fulfills that!! A little bit of angst but I think it’s worth it.

Will just wanted to play some dungeons and dragons. He didn’t care that it was some stupid holiday, or that half of the group seemed to have lost their minds. He just wanted to DM a one-shot for his friends before the weekend was over.   
But no one was anywhere to be found. He’d tried to radio Dustin first, but all he got was static. He figured there’d be no use trying him again, he was probably using Cerebro to talk to his girl friend.   
When Lucas didn’t answer, he started to get fussy frustrated. Sure, he was probably doing something gross and kissy with Max. But that doesn’t mean it didn’t make Will want to kick the nearest trash can. Will groaned and continued to ride his bike toward Mike’s house.   
This whole day was just so upsetting. It’s not like he didn’t have anyone— Mike was waiting for him right now. And he was happy that he had Mike, that he could rely on him and trust him and be with him. But they couldn’t play DnD with just the two of them. That wasn’t how it worked. It made him want to cry… not that he would. That was for babies. Right? He sighed as he pulled up to Mike’s driveway. Maybe they could call El and work on explaining the mechanics to her some more. It wouldn’t be the same, but it would be something at least. Will wished that the basement door wasn’t constantly jammed— he really didn’t want to risk accidentally running into Mike’s parents being gross today, or worse, his own brother with Mike’s sister. That would be the final straw, he thought. He’d rather be a demogorgon puppet again than have to see that.   
Will trudged up to the front door and knocked, but didn’t bother to wait for a response before letting himself in.  
“It’s Will!” he called into the house, but received no response. He shrugged, figuring Mike would probably be downstairs already and that’s all that he really cared about. The lights were on in the hallway so he closed the door behind himself and headed down towards the basement.  
It was surprisingly dark once he reached the bottom of the stairs, and suspiciously quiet. “Mike?” He half-whispered into the darkness, an uneasy chill creeping up his neck. He reached for the wall, fumbling to find the light switch for the dark basement.   
-Click-  
“Happy Valentine’s Day!”  
Will blinked rapidly against the suddenly bright lights and clamor of voices. In front of him stood all of his friend group, wearing what looked like garlands of paper hearts in reds and pinks. They were holding cards and bags of themed candy and… Player’s Handbooks? What the—  
“Surprise,” Mike smiled as he walked up to startled boy holding a heart-shaped box. He patted Will’s head with his free hand and ruffled his hair a bit, passing him the box.   
“Wh... Mike, I—“ Will stuttered out, struggling to take anything in at once.   
“I know Valentine’s isn’t your favorite holiday but I wanted to do something special anyways. ‘Cuz like… you’re special to me. I guess,” the lanky brunet scratched the back of his neck and looked away, the faintest hint of a blush appearing across his cheeks. Will felt his own face heat up a bit as well.   
“You didn’t have to get me chocolates,” he mumbled, holding the small cardboard box in his hands.   
“Huh?” Mike looked back at the shorter boy before recognition lit up his eyes. “Oh! Just open it, dork.”   
Will cocked an eyebrow but complied, prying the lid off of the heart-shaped container. Inside, in place of the chocolates nestled in their designated spaces, were a set of red tabletop dice with gold accents. It was the set that Will had been eyeing in the comic book store downtown every time he’d passed for the last month. He’d been saving up to get them after his birthday and yet… here they were, in a dumb heart-shaked chocolate box. Will rubbed his arm across his face quickly, hoping no one had noticed any dampness that may or may not have been there.   
“Do you like it?” Came Mike’s voice from beside him. Oh right. He was probably waiting for some kind of response. Will didn’t trust his voice, so he hastily put the lid back on the box and threw his arms around Mike’s middle, squeezing him tightly.   
“I love it,” he managed, muffled by his face pressed into Mike’s shirt. The taller boy laughed, wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders.   
“Hey! Are we gonna play or not?” Lucas’s voice came from further into the room. Will stepped back, remembering the rest of the group waiting in the room.   
“Play?”  
“Uhh, Dungeons and Dragons? C’mon man let’s put those new dice to use!”  
Will let out a shocked laugh and again rubbed at his face. “Yeah, totally.”  
Will smiled brightly and headed towards their small table, followed by all of friends.   
He loved his friends so much. Not the gooey, gross, kissy kind of love. But still love.   
So maybe a holiday about love wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
